SPECIAL
by december28
Summary: Entah beda ataupun sama, Junhong hanya tau satu hal darinya. Dia…menyenangkan. Daelo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . BAP . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . OneShoot .Reviewnya yaaaa


**SPECIAL**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun – Choi Junhong

Oh Sehoon

**.**

Warning: YAOI, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**Seseorang yang berbeda darimu…tapi menyenangkan.**

**Seseorang yang sama sepertimu…tapi menyenangkan.**

**Entah beda ataupun sama, Junhong hanya tau satu hal darinya.**

**Dia…menyenangkan.**

**SPECIAL**

**.**

Daehyun memilih menunduk, membiarkan kepalanya kembali dipukul dengan tumpukan buku yang berada di tangan gurunya. Mencoba menahan ringisan dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Apa kau bodoh! Kau tau siapa yang kau pukul itu hah!"

Daehyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada pinggir kursi di ruang guru, memilih tetap diam dan tak ingin keadaaan menjadi semakin kacau.

"Kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah kau tau!"

"Maafkan aku Saem"

Daehyun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang seorang lelaki berpakaian licin dan rambutnya yang terata rapi. Tersenyum kecil karena berfikir gurunya mungkin khawatir akan dirinya yang akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Berlututlah pada Sehun dan meminta maaf, kalau perlu cium kakinya sampai dia memaafkanmu"

"Tapi Saem-"

"Kau tau apa yang orang tua Sehun sudah berikan pada sekolah ini? Kau tau apa yang terjadi jika orang tuanya menarik diri dari bagian komite sekolah? KAU TAU!"

Daehyun menunduk dan menghela nafasnya, kembali teringat ucapan Sehun yang terus berdengung di telinganya.

"**Dasar anak pelacur!"**

Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, kembali meringis saat sang guru lagi-lagi mengayunkan tumpukan buku di atas kepalanya. Memakinya dengan makian yang selalu ia dengar hampir setiap hari. Hujatan yang selalu diterimanya tanpa ia tau apa sebabnya.

"Kapan kau akan ke rumah Sehun dan meminta maaf?"

Daehyun menggeleng kecil, menatap Gurunya dan dengan lantang mengatakan.

"Aku..tidak akan meminta maaf. Dia menghina ibuku dan-"

"Hanya karena ibumu? Jangan banyak berfikir, cepatlah pergi dan minta maaf pada Sehun"

"Kau tau aku masih cukup kuat untuk memukul satu orang lagi Saem"

Daehyun berkata final, manatap tajam gurunya dan dengan cepat bangkit lalu berjalan keluar ruang guru. Merapikan rambutnya yang tampak kacau dan seragamnya yang kusut karena di tarik oleh gurunya tadi.

"Haah~ bertahan Jung Daehyun! Jangan tundukan kepalamu! Anak orang kaya itu memang pantas dipukul!"

Daehyun menunduk dan mengikat tali sepatunya, mendongak saat melihat ada sepasang sepatu mahal berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau yang bernama Daehyun?"

Daehyun menatap pemuda itu, rambut pirangnya yang tampak halus terbawa sapuan angin hingga harumnya sampai pada indra Daehyun. Pipi pucatnya yang berbanding terbalik dengan bibir merah mudanya yang tipis dan mata itu…mata hitam yang tertuju langsung padanya seperti busur panah.

"Ya, ada ap-"

Plak!

Daehyun melebarkan matanya, merasakan pipinya yang memanas efek dari tamparan pemuda asing ini. Daehyun mengusap pipinya, menatap pemuda itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Maju selangkah bermaksud menakut-nakuti anak orang kaya ini yang pasti manja.

"Minta maaf pada Sehun"

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya, menatap pemuda itu yang wajahnya mulai memerah karena marah. Merogoh kantung sekolah dan membuka dompet miliknya, membuat Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa ini cukup?"

Pemuda itu mengulurkan puluhan lembar uang di depan mata Daehyun, membuat Daehyun menatap pemuda itu tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pergi minta maaflah pada Sehun, apa uang ini cukup untukmu?"

"Kau fikir aku pengemis?!"

Pemuda itu kembali membuka dompet, menambah lembaran uang dan kembali mengulurkannya kearah Daehyun.

"Apa sekarang cukup?"

Daehyun tertawa tak percaya, menatap name tag di dada pemuda tinggi itu.

"Junhong? Itu namamu?"

Junhong menganggukkan kepalanya, maju selangkah lalu memasukkan puluhan lembar uang itu ke kantung seragam Daehyun.

"Minta maaflah padanya, Sehun tak pernah dipukul satu orang pun seumur hidupnya. Dia…dia-"

"Dia ingin aku meminta maaf?"

"Sudah seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Sehun"

"Aku bisa membunuhnya kalau aku mau"

"Kau!-"

"Katakan padanya, berhenti merengek manja pada orang tuanya dan temui aku secara jantan. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali, Aku..tidak akan pernah meminta maaf pada Sehun"

"Kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

Daehyun menatap pemuda itu, mengangguk seakan dia tau resiko apa yang akan didapatnya karena tindakan memukul anak seorang ketua komite sekolah. Tapi sampai detik ini, Daehyun tak sedikitpun menyesalinya.

"Ambil kembali uangmu anak manja~ pergilah kepangkuan orang tuamu dan-"

Plak!

Junhong kembali menampar Daehyun, kali ini bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Dasar anak jalanan"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, mengusap pipinya lalu menunjuk Junhong tepat di depan hidung pemuda pucat itu.

"Kau..aku lebih suka kata-katamu"

Junhong menepis jari Daehyun yang berada di depan hidungnya, kembali mengangkat tangannya bersiap menampar Daehyun sebelum Daehyun menahannya.

"Anak jalanan terdengar lebih baik dibandingkan anak pelacur seperti yang dikatakan Sehun"

Junhong melebarkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Daehyun, menarik tangannya dan terdiam menatap mata Daehyun yang juga mengarah padanya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padanya, karena dia menghina ibuku….harusnya dia yang datang dan meminta maaf padaku"

Daehyun menyerahkan lembaran uang ditangan Junhong yang mengepal, berbalik pergi dan meninggalkan Junhong yang masih terdiam kaget akan ucapan Daehyun.

…..

"Kau…apa benar memanggilnya anak pelacur?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, kembali memainkan game di tangannya dan mengabaikan Junhong.

"Aku bertanya padamu Sehun!"

"Dia memang anak pelacur, aku tidak berbohong"

"Apa kau anak sekolah dasar?" Junhong menatap Sehun kesal, menarik game di tangan Sehun lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Kau marah padaku? Karena anak pelacur itu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Sehun!"

"Kau marah padaku karena kau juga mempunyai ibu yang tak jelas dan-"

Prang!

Sehun melebarkan matanya kaget kala Junhong melempar gelas krystal di meja kamarnya kearah dinding.

"Pertunangan kita….aku membatalkannya"

Sehun tertawa meremehkan Junhong, menarik tangan Junhong lalu mencengkramnya erat-erat.

"Kau fikir siapa kau hah? Kau fikir dirimu hebat dan bisa menentukan kelanjutan pertunangan ini? Jangan mimpi Choi Junhong"

"Daehyun benar…"

"Kau bahkan tau namanya?"

"Kau…harusnya kau dipukul sampai mati"

"Apa? YA! CHOI JUNHONG!"

Junhong tersenyum kecil, memilih meninggalkan Sehun yang terus berteriak memintanya untuk berhenti dan meminta maaf. Junhong seakan tak mendengar, terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar besar milik Sehun, calon tunangannya.

Junhong mengenal Sehun lebih dari 10 tahun, hubungan baik yang dimiliki keluarga mereka diharapkan terjalin semakin baik setelah pertunangan Sehun dan Junhong yang rencananya akan dilakukan beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi sepertinya, Junhong harus berfikir ribuan kali jika mengingat sifat Sehun yang angkuh dan egois. Menjadi teman mungkin ia masih bisa mengalah, tapi untuk pasangannya kelak..Junhong benar-benar harus berfikir ribuan kali.

…

…

"Daehyun"

Daehyun menoleh kala mendengar namanya dipanggil, melebarkan matanya lalu dengan cepat menutupi kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan kala melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Apa lagi? Pipiku masih panas karena tamparanmu kemarin!"

Junhong hanya mengendus malas, menatap Daehyun dengan seragamnya yang tak beraturan dan rambutnya yang kacau tertiup angin.

"Kita bicara"

"Apa? Kau mau aku meminta maaf pada Sehun lagi? Aku sudah mengatakan aku tidak akan-"

"Aku sudah bicara pada Ayah untuk mengaktifkan kembali dana beasiswamu"

Daehyun hanya terdiam mendengarnya, menatap Junhong yang berdiri santai dengan pandangan tak bersahabat.

"Terima kasih? Kau ingin aku mengatakan itu?"

"Kau benar-benar sombong untuk ukuran orang miskin kau tau?"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, merogoh kantung seragamnya lalu mengulurkan satu bungkus permen kearah Junhong yang memandangnya heran.

"Aku tidak separah itu, kalau kau fikir aku orang miskin dengan harga diri tinggi.. kau salah. Ambil ini"

Junhong menggeleng, mundur selangkah kala sadar Daehyun maju mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku memukul Sehun bukan karena dia orang kaya dan aku tidak. Aku memukulnya karena dia menghina ibuku"

Hening, Junhong memilih diam dan terus memandang lekat kearah Daehyun yang tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Choi Junhong, karena sudah menyelamatkanku"

Junhong mendadak tergagap, berdegup kencang kala merasakan jemari hangat Daehyun membuka telapak tangannya untuk menyerahkan satu bungkus permen padanya. Junhong menggenggam bungkus permen itu erat-erat, masih memandang Daehyun yang kembali tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Junhong sesuka hati.

"Lain kali jika butuh bantuan beritahu aku. Aku berhutang padamu, okay?"

Junhong tak menjawab, dengan cepat berbalik dan meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih dapat ia dengar kekehannya. Semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebungkus permen yang berada di telapak tangan dan berusaha mengabaikan teriakan Daehyun yang sayup-sayup dapat ia dengar.

"Terima kasih Junhong!~"

…..

"Apa masih lama?" Junhong mengintip kearah sopirnya yang tengah menelepon bengkel karena mobil yang ia naiki tiba-tiba mogok.

Melirik jamnya yang menunjukkan waktu pukul 8 malam lalu memijit pelipisnya pelan, karena ada tambahan waktu kursus maka ia pulang selarut ini. Junhong kembali melirik sopirnya yang kini telah selesai dengan sambungan teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Maaf Tuan Muda, ini mungkin akan lama. Saya akan menelepon yang lain untuk datang menjemput anda disini"

Junhong hanya mengangguk mengerti, mengusap lehernya yang mendadak kering dan butuh cairan segar. Menatap sekeliling jalan yang terdapat beberapa café yang masih buka dan didatangi beberapa orang.

"Ahjussi, aku akan pergi sebentar mencari minum. Telepon aku jika mobil sudah datang"

"Biar saya Tuan Muda"

"Tidak perlu, Kau tunggulah disini" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Junhong membuka pintu mobil lalu bergegas keluar lalu melangkah disisi jalan yang tak jauh dari mobilnya.

"Ramai sekali" Junhong bergumam kecil, memperbaiki gulungan lengan kemejanya yang tadi sempat berantakan.

Melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah café minimalis yang terlihat nyaman dengan cahaya lampu dan wallpaper dinding berwarna tenang.

Junhong langsung duduk di kursi dan mencoba mengangkat tangannya, berusaha memanggil pelayan untuk datang dan membawakan buku menu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di restoran. Tapi tak satu pelayan pun datang kearahnya, Junhong merengut kesal.

Menatap sekelompok wanita yang baru saja masuk lalu melangkah kearah untuk memesan minuman ataupun makanan ringan, Junhong akhirnya mengangguk paham. Mulai mengantri dan menggoyang kakinya tak sabaran.

"Lihat dia imut sekali~" Junhong menoleh kala sadar sekelompok wanita tadi menunjukknya terang-terangan, tanpa malu. Junhong hanya mengendus malas, masih terus menggoyang kakinya lalu melirik jam tangan miliknya.

"Junhong?"

Junhong menoleh, melebarkan matanya kala melihat Daehyun yang juga nampak kaget melihatnya disini.

"Daehyun?"

Dan keduanya tertawa kecil saat menyadari kebetulan yang mereka alami.

….

"Ini pesananmu" Daehyun menyerahkan satu gelas milkshake dan satu gelas lemon tea pada Junhong yang mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi mobilmu mogok? Dan kau haus?"

"Ya, dan aku tak tau kalau hanya untuk satu gelas minuman harus mengantri seperti itu"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Junhong yang tengah meminum milkshake nya lekat-lekat.

"Kau bekerja disini?"

"Hng..Paruh waktu"

"Sekolah tidak mengizinkan siswanya bekerja paruh waktu"

"Sekolah tidak akan tahu"

"Tapi aku tau, aku anak ketua yayasan sekolah"

"Kau tidak akan memberi tahu pihak sekolah"

"Bagaimana kau yakin aku tidak akan memberi tahu pihak sekolah?"

"Karena kita..teman?"

Junhong hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Daehyun, menatap sekeliling café yang semakin lama semakin banyak pengunjung.

"Kau tidak melayani pelanggan?"

"Jam kerjaku selesai pukul delapan"

Junhong mengangguk mengerti, kembali meresap milkshake itu lalu menggoyang gelasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sehun?"

"Hanya lelaki yang mengerti"

"Aku lelaki Jung Daehyun, jangan macam-macam!"

Daehyun tertawa lepas melihat Junhong yang menatapnya kesal, mengulurkan kotak tissue pada Junhong yang langsung melempar kotak itu kearah Daehyun.

"Dasar pemarah" Daehyun berusaha menggoda Junhong, menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu kembali menatap Junhong yang masih terlihat kesal karena Daehyun enggan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, berhenti memandangku seperti itu"

"Ceritakan"

"Aku mengalahkannya saat babak penyisihan anggota klub sepak bola"

"Lalu?"

"Dia marah dan aku bertanya kenapa dia marah. Aku berkata "Sehun..Apa yang membuatmu marah" lalu Sehun berkata dengan suaranya yang aneh "Aku tidak mungkin dikalahkan olehmu, Dasar anak pelacur" Lalu aku-"

"Bisa kau ceritakan dengan normal? Menjijikan mendengarmu merubah suara hanya untuk bercerita kejadian itu"

Daehyun tertawa keras, Choi Junhong memang kejam jika sudah bicara jujur.

"Ini agar kau lebih menghayati cerita kami"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, kau sama gilanya dengan Sehun"

Daehyun mencoba menahan tawanya, melirik Junhong yang kembali menyeruput minumannya dan membalas tajam lirikan Daehyun.

"Apa benar?"

"Hng? Apa?"

"Kau anak pelacur?"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya, sedikit kesal pada Junhong yang bertanya hal sensitive tapi dengan wajah datar seperti ini.

"Ibuku tinggal di Busan sekarang dan aku tidak memiliki ayah"

"Kemana Ayahmu?"

"Hmm..Tidak tau, hehehe"

Junhong terdiam memandang Daehyun yang tertawa lebar.

Meraih sedotan minumannya dan melemparnya asal kearah wajah Daehyun.

"YA! Jorok!"

Junhong tersenyum kecil, menarik jari Daehyun yang dingin dan menekannya kuat-kuat.

"YA! Apa-apaan!"

"Iseng saja"

"Apa begini cara bercanda anak orang kaya, tidak lucu sama sekali"

"Lalu bagaimana cara bercanda anak jalanan sepertimu?"

"Aku tentu saja lucu jika bercanda"

"Contohnya?"

"Eng…guk grr guk grr~"

Junhong menaikkan alisnya bingung, menatap heran kearah Daehyun yang tengah semangat mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Bisa kau bertingkah normal?"

"Suara apa yang ku tirukan tadi?"

Junhong menggeleng malas, menepis tangan Daehyun yang memaksanya menebak lelucon aneh tadi.

"Anjing galak"

"Mendekati"

"Anjing gila?"

"Bukan! Jika anjing gila itu seharusnya 'Guk eng~ guk guk err~"

Daehyun memutar kepalanya bagai mainan kucing di toko China, suaranya yang jelek terus terdengar dengan kekehannya yang mengganggu namun lucu.

"Anjing…sakit?"

"Bukan, mau menyerah?"

Junhong mengangguk, tersenyum kecil pada Daehyun yang tengah bersedekap dada.

Daehyun mendekat dan berbisik kecil kearah Junhong yang mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Anjing Sehun yang marah karena aku mengganggu Tuan-nya"

Junhong tertawa keras, melempar Daehyun dengan kotak tissue dan memukul lengan Daehyun yang terkekeh bangga.

"Lucu bukan?"

"Kau konyol!"

Junhong masih tertawa, membayangkan anjing rumah Sehun yang besar dan berwarna hitam menggonggong karena Sehun diganggu Daehyun.

"Aku ada tebakan lagi"

"Apa?"

"Manis tapi asam, Lucu tapi seram, terasa dekat tapi jauh tidak terjangkau"

Junhong sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menggaruk tengkuknya karena bingung dengan tebakan Daehyun kali ini.

"Menyerah?"

"Belum!"

"Ayo tebak~"

"Anjing Sehun saat-"

"Hei! Kenapa masih anjing Sehun, Choi Junhong!"

Daehyun tertawa terbahak, menarik pipi Junhong yang merengut kesal.

"Lalu? Anjing siapa lagi kali ini?"

"Kau"

"Aku? Aku tidak memiliki-"

"**Manis tapi asam, Lucu tapi seram, terasa dekat tapi jauh tidak terjangkau"**

Junhong langsung terdiam, kembali teringat ucapan Daehyun tadi dengan kekehannya yang khas.

"Sudah tau jawabannya?"

Daehyun menopang dagunya, menatap langsung ke dalam mata Junhong yang perlahan menundukkan kepalanya.

Pipi Junhong memerah.

Sial, Daehyun pasti menyadari perubahan warna di pipi Junhong.

"Tuan Muda"

Junhong menoleh, mendesah malas saat melihat penjaganya yang berdiri tak jauh dari kursinya dan Daehyun.

"Waktunya pulang Tuan Muda Choi" Seru Daehyun, tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Daehyun.."

"Hng?"

"Besok..kita bertemu di sekolah"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, melambai pada Junhong yang melangkah berat menuju pintu café nyaman itu.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk besok Choi Junhong.."

…..

…..

"Choi Junhong!"

Junhong menoleh, mengendus malas saat melihat Sehun yang berteriak kearahnya.

"Apa!"

"Kau yang membantu anak pelacur itu! Harusnya dia keluar dari sekolah ini!"

"Harusnya kau minta maaf padanya Oh Sehun!"

"Berhenti berteriak padaku Jalang"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Junhong terbelalak kaget, dihina seperti ini...oleh Sehun.

Dia fikir siapa dia!

"Dasar bajingan!"

"Kau..anak pelacur seperti Daehyun, pantas saja kau-"

Bugh!

Junhong melebarkan matanya kala melihat Sehun yang terpuruk jatuh karena pukulan seseorang.

Jung Daehyun.

"Ahh~ dasar menyebalkan. Aku sudah mau melupakan ucapanmu saat itu. Kenapa sekarang kau membuatku marah lagi!"

"Kau!"

Sehun bangkit dengan kilatan mata marah, dengan cepat meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, kantor polisi"

Junhong terdiam panic berbeda dengan Daehyun yang menguap malas.

"Dasar anak manja.."

….

"Jadi kau teman Junhong?"

Daehyun menunduk sopan, tangannya berkeringat.

Tak menyangka dapat bertemu langsung dengan ketua yayasan sekolah yang sibuk dan terkenal tegas itu.

Daehyun lebih baik di penjara satu minggu dari pada harus menghadapi lelaki tegap dengan suara rendahnya yang membuat Daehyun takut setengah mati.

Demi apapun Daehyun tak tau jika Junhong dan Sehun akan ditunangkan.

Daehyun juga harusnya tidak ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga besar dan kaya raya ini.

"Junhong bilang kau pintar membuat lelucon"

Daehyun mendongak kaget, menatap tajam kearah Junhong yang tengah asyik menahan tawanya.

"Coba ceritakan satu lelucon"

"Itu…aku.."

"Tidak mau?"

"Mau Tuan, aku berfikir dulu sebentar"

Tuan Choi tersenyum menatap Daehyun yang tengah terkekeh, melirik Junhong yang pandangan matanya tak lepas dari siswa yang tampak santai dan mempunyai kasus dua kali memukul Sehun bahkan sampai dimasukkan ke dalam tahanan.

"Tuan tau apa yang aku fikirkan di tahanan tadi?"

"Hng? Apa?"

"Aku takut Junhong lupa bahwa aku menolongnya, lalu dia seenaknya pergi dan membiarkan aku tua di penjara"

Junhong tertawa terbahak mendengarnya, memeluk lengan Ayahnya yang juga terbahak mendengar cerita Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya terkekeh kecil menatap dua orang dihadapannya ini. Menggaruk rambutnya lalu ikut tertawa walau ia tak tau alasan kedua orang ini tertawa.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolong Junhong"

Daehyun membungkuk mendengar ucapan Tuan Choi, tersenyum kecil dan menatap Junhong yang memeletkan lidahnya lucu.

"Junhong pernah membantuku saat itu"

"Benarkah? Junhong biasanya dingin dan galak pada orang lain"

"Awalnya juga begitu, aku di tamparnya dua kali di pipi Tuan, kau lihat ini bibirku.."

"Hei, berlebihan, aku menampar pipimu bukan bibir!"

"Bibirku jadi tebal karena terlalu sering kau tampar, apa tanganmu tapak dewa?"

Junhong merengut kesal, melempar Daehyun dengan buah apel di meja dan tertawa kala buah apel itu mengarah langsung pada kepala Daehyun.

"Lihat Tuan, walau manis anakmu galak sekali"

Tuan Choi tersenyum mendengarnya, kembali melirik Junhong yang wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

Berbeda dengan Daehyun yang tidak sadar dan terus bercerita seorang diri.

"Kau menginaplah~ ku dengar kau tinggal sendiri di Seoul?"

"Aku bersama paman tapi dia lebih sering tidur di kantornya, Tuan Choi"

"Kalau begitu menginaplah"

"Aku bisa dimasukkan kembali ke penjara jika Sehun tau"

Daehyun berbisik kecil, tersenyum kearah Junhong yang tertawa membalasnya.

"Sehun dan Aku tak memiliki hubungan apa pun, aku tidak suka pada orang yang tidak menghargai orang lain, menginaplah Daehyun"

Daehyun akhirnya mengangguk kecil, menjabat tangan Tuan Choi yang menepuk punggungnya perlahan.

"Belajarlah yang giat, aku hanya akan menyerahkan anakku pada seseorang yang pintar dalam belajar dan menyayangi anakku"

Daehyun dan Junhong mendadak diam, saling lirik dan akhirnya tertawa canggung.

"Aku akan berusaha hehehhe"

"Apa maksudmu berusaha Jung Daehyun!"

Junhong berteriak, berlari menuju kamarnya dengan wajah yang memerah padam.

"Imut sekali.."

…..

….

"Choi Junhong.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin aku berusaha?"

"…."

"Choi Junhong?"

"Hm?"

"Tebak bunyi apa ini. "Hiks..Gr~ guk guk!"

"Itu bunyi apa?"

"Anjingku yang sedih karena tau kau menolakku"

"Kau punya anjing?"

"Tidak. Aku pinjam anjing Sehun sebentar, anggap saja anjingku"

"Hmffttt"

"Kalau bunyi ini? "Guk! Kaing~! Kyaa guk guk!"

"Bunyinya semakin aneh"

"Itu bunyi anjingku yang terpesona karena mendengar kau tertawa"

"….."

"Lucu bukan?"

"Bisa kau berhenti?"

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau mengangguk dan menerima perasaanku"

"…"

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya?"

"Aku mengangguk bodoh!"

"Aku tidak melihatnya"

"Ini lewat sambungan telepon Jung Daehyun"

"Aku lupa hehehhe"

"Aku suka kau Daehyun"

"GUK GUK! GRR! GUK GU-"

"BISA KAU BERHENTI!?"

"Hehehehe, aku jugaa menyukaimuuuu..Choi Junhong"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan Junhong"

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumah Sehun untuk mengembalikan anjingnya. Hehehehhehe"

"…..JUNG DAEHYUUU-"

PIP.

Harus cepat-cepat di matikan sebelum telinga Daehyun mendadak tuli.

Hehehehhehehe.

**FIN**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~**

Buat Love Bus dan 0(koma)5 dalam pengerjaan, kalo ga meleset akhir minggu mungkin~ atau minggu depannya lagi hehehe.

Makasih buat yang udah review di ff oneshot nya, aku baca satu-satu abis baca terus ketawa sendiri(?)

Aku juga ada pertanyaan nih buat readersnya. Kalian suka karakter Daehyun dan Junhong yang gimana sih?

Yang kaya di ff mana? Aku penasaran aja sih, makanya nanya /gak penting bgt -,-

Pokoknya makasih yaaa~ skripsi aku udah selesai looh /AKHIRNYAAA.

Tinggal seminar sama sidangnya, mohon doa restunya(?) biar seminar sidang aku lancar. Amin

**Makasih~~~**

**Pyoooong~~~**


End file.
